


Ghostbuster Loki

by Weaselwoman



Category: Ghostbusters, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Princess Bride (indirectly), Shakespeare - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Just So We're Clear, Paraphrased, literary crack, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: See title and tags.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Ghostbuster Loki

Hamlet Senior: “I am thy father’s ghost, doomed a certain hour to walk the night…”

Loki: Poof!

Hamlet Junior: “Wait, what?”

Loki, handing him the invoice: “Will that be in florins or guilders, sir?”

**Author's Note:**

> And just to braid more streams in, I hear the voices of Sir Patrick Stewart as Hamlet Senior and Mark Hamill as Hamlet Junior. Those darned food delivery commercials...


End file.
